


Tea Time

by hjade21



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Business Over Tea?, Hint of romance, M/M, Mentioned Bloody Mary, Papa Duck is being sneaky, Pretzel POV, Pretzel is dense, Short One Shot, crack pairing?, or after?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 17:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19233655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hjade21/pseuds/hjade21
Summary: After Bloody Mary recent escape, Pretzel ends up at the Bamboo Pawn Mist Shop.





	Tea Time

“I see you were unable to catch your sinner again, Father.” Peking Duck drawls lazily.

Pretzel scowls at the reminder, “He won’t get away for long. I’ll make sure of that.”

“Of course.”

Silence smoothly slides in between them. Pretzel sky-blue eyes narrowed seeing the brunette nonchalantly smoking on his tobacco pipe. Wisps of bitter white smoke fills the tea room, mixing in with the welcoming scent of incense; the intoxicating scents of smoke were too much for the priests taste. In his opinion, Peking Duck and his shop could do better without the tobacco.

He said it more than once and twice.

Peking Duck merely smiled and wave away his concerns every time. At this point, Pretzel simply sighs and lets the brunette tobacco addiction slide this time. He had urgent business to attend too now that Bloody Mary escapes again. Yet as he was about to pass the Light Kingdom, Peking Duck appeared out of nowhere and dragged him to his shop to discuss something “important”.

The past thirty minutes of just sitting around, listening to small talk, said something else entirely.

Finding no more reason to dilly-dally here, Pretzel was about to excuse himself until a teacup was placed in front of him. He stares at it. The simple green tea freshly brewed and hot wafted a comforting scent of peace. Pretzel raises his head to stare at Peking Duck, who holds his own tea cup and smiles pleasantly.

“You deserve a break, Father.” The brunette explains, then gestures to Pretzel teacup. “Relax and have some tea.”

“But-“

“We can discuss business after that, **_your_** business.” Peking Duck elaborated, persistent even.

Pretzel debated the pros and cons to staying. Despite the brunette gentle exterior, Peking Duck was a businessman foremost. A favor for a favor was to be expected when dealing with merchants. The priest had expected Peking Duck to request something outrageous, extravagant, and dangerous. Yet, all he asked from him in exchange for information was simple favors like helping out the shop or the townspeople. More mind-boggling favors were Peking Duck asking for his time like now, drinking tea together and relaxing.

However odd the brunette requests are, Peking Duck never went against his word and provided him what he needed, which was mainly information.

Peking Duck was a fair man.

There was no harm to drinking tea with him and unwind after his recent failure to capture Bloody Mary.

Finally making his decision, Pretzel sat down on his seat unaware of the dark glint that entered Peking Duck auburn eyes and his pleased smirk.

The priest carefully holds his cup and sips the warm beverage.The effects immediate, calming his weary body, and he lets out sigh of content.

Pretzel wondered why he thought about refusing Peking Duck offer for tea when it was too good.


End file.
